Chaos Queen
by HouxBelle
Summary: Eris is a member of Team Flash and one that Dr. Wells seems to hate. That is until she is attacked one night and he comes to her rescue speedster style. Knowing who he is she still wants him. Original Character and Eobard relationship.


She was being chastised once again by Dr. Wells for being reckless. The wheelchair bound man had quite a bark. She had used her powers to save Barry's life but she was getting scolded.

"Eris, the gamble you took wasn't worth it. You and Barry could have been killed." continued to drone on.

Eris just stood there taking it. Just as she had always done.

"I'm sorry Dr. Wells. I allowed my instinct to overrule my head. It won't happen again." She said flatly.

Barry chimed in "Thank you, Eris. Even though you took a risk. It saved my life and I appreciate that."

Eris gave Barry a smile, he was always on her side. She really appreciated that.

"Yes, you did save Barry's life. That is to be commended." said.

She nodded slightly and then the conversation moved on. Her supersuit that Cisco had made her was in pretty bad shape. She wasn't fireproof and apparently neither was her suit.

Cisco walked in and groaned. "Oh no, my beautiful suit"

"I'm okay too Cisco, thanks" Eris snapped.

Caitlin finally chimed in. "Let's go get you cleaned up Eris"

"Please, I have a lecture today and I am not sure how I am going to explain some of these burns to my teaching assistant" Eris laughed.

Eris was the second oldest of the gang, next to of course. At 26 she was older than all of them. Having graduated high school at 17 and with her Bachelors. She had gone on to get her Masters degree in biochemistry. Her mother and father passing away in a car accident caused her to stop her education. Taking care of her grandmother until she passed was a full time job.

Eris' life had finally calmed down when she went to see the particle accelerator turn on. Somehow she had managed to be in the blast and get powers. Being able to move things with her mind and manipulate organic matter was interesting. That's when she went to S.T.A.R. Labs for help. Her life had been one giant pile of shit after another. Team Flash was the only bright light.

She followed Caitlin who helped her changed out of her clothes and get her burns looked at.

"It's not too bad. You were very brave Eris. Don't let scolding fool you, he was afraid for you" Caitlin reassured her.

"Sometimes I think he kinda hates me" Eris told Caitlin. "His gaze will linger on me sometimes like he is trying to figure me out and he never talks to me one on one. There is always someone in the room and if there isn't he wheels right on out." If Eris was honest, she had a crush on and for him to actively avoid her hurt more than she would like to admit.

"He's just trying to be cautious Eri." Caitlin said using her nickname to reassure her further.

"I guess, I just feel so confined." Eris said shaking her head. She couldn't act on any of her impulses. There were moments what she just wanted to straddle him in that wheelchair and kiss him and other times when she wanted to punch his face. None of those things she could ever do. Eris allowed her face to light up "Cait let's go out tonight! I need a good night out." Eris thought maybe she could find some guy to make bad decisions with. Eris laughed at herself, she was a good girl and didn't do that with people she didn't know.

Any other time, Caitlin would have said no. She would have encouraged Eris to talk to Dr. Wells . However Eris had just lost her grandmother. The one she put everything on hold to care for. So Caitlin gave in.

"Okay, but I get to be DD." Caitlin smiled.

"Deal! I am gonna see if Barry and Cisco wanna go. Maybe invite Iris." Eris smiled.

"Just promise me you won't try to make out with me again, Eris" Caitlin warned.

"As long as we stay away from bourbon I can promise that I will stay away from your lips" Eris laughed. "Plus I didn't know bourbon did that to me, we know now."

Caitlin laughed.

Barry and Cisco had agreed to go and Iris was gonna meet them at the club. The club was called Havoc. Eris loved it. The music was loud and lights flashed in the dark.

The group danced and drank all night. Eris was tipsy and she just kept letting go. Everyone knew why and didn't even try to stop her. She had put her life on hold only to lose her grandmother shortly after, then because she had waited so long was unable to get into her program of choice. She lost her job at Mercury labs and had to teach. There was one point where her powers almost killed her. It had been a shit year for Eris. Even though she had done everything exactly right and been a perfect student, employee and granddaughter. It never seemed to be enough.

So they indulged her. Shot after shot. Eris could hold her alcohol very well. However Caitin cut her off at a certain point.

"OKay Eris, we are done. You are just before taking your clothes off drunk and I don't wanna get there." Caitlin laughed as she linked arms with Eris and began leading her to the car.

"Oh Caity, you always so good to me. I don't deserve a friend like you" Eris said with glossy eyes.

The two girls walked arms linked to the car. Little did they know they were being watched, a yellow blur followed their moves.

As they got in the car to drive off Eris put music on and continued to dance in the car making Caitlin laugh out loud.

When Caitlin got Eris back to her apartment she asked "Do you need help getting in?"

'No, I got it Cait. I am tipsy but I can at least get in my house and lock the door." Eris assured her.

As Eris walked up to her door she opened it and waved to Caitlin who then drove off. Eris saw she had dropped her something in the yard and decided to leave her door open and go get it.

In that span of time she was attacked. A large hand wrapped around her throat. Being tipsy her powers weren't at top notch. She attempted to bend the ground around him but he seemed unfazed and just tightened his grip. He was just some thug, looking to scratch a killing itch. She had seen him in the rough parts of town often, he always stared at her. She should have known he would come after her. She mentally kicked herself. His grip tightened as he gritted his teeth. Eris clawing at his hand.

Eris thought she would die, this is how she was going out. It would have been the perfect dose of irony. Her such a powerful being, killed by an average man. All of a sudden a red lighting blur showed up and knocked the man off of Eris who fell to the sidewalk coughing and scraping her knees.

She felt dizzy and couldn't see very well. However she could hear. The blur was fighting whoever attacked her, she at first thought maybe Barry but Barry wouldn't be kicking his ass as hard as this guy was. She went to stand up. Cursing her choice of a tight fitting black dress and heels.

As she leaned against the brick wall outside of her apartment she watched as the blur fought the man who then fled. The blur was him, the man in the yellow suit. She was afraid but she knew she shouldn't be.

He looked at her and spoke in his vibrating voice "Are you okay?"

"Hard time swallowing but I'll live" She commented hoarsely.

He went to move away and she shouted to him through an attempt to breath "Thank you"

This caused the man to turn and look at her suspiciously. "You know who I am don't you?" Still speaking in his vibrating tone.

"Not your identity but yes, the man in the yellow suit. None of us will ever forget." She laughed.

"And you're not afraid of me? And you just thanked me." He asked.

"I'm terrified." She responded. "However you just saved my life. And unless I am next in line for a beating, I owe you one."

He chuckled a little but then his laugh faded as Eris then lost her balance and passed out.

He rushed and caught her. Carrying her bridal style into her apartment.

She woke up a few moments later to the man in the yellow suit carrying her. As her eyes fluttered open. She gasped being in his strong embrace.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked as he laid her on her bed.

"I may be a monster but I am not an animal" He responded in his vibrating tone. "Now stay in bed for the rest of the night, call Caitlin tomorrow and have her look at your head"

"Oh my god." She gasp as she stood up quickly, that stern voice. She heard it every day. "Dr. Wells ?"

Taken back by her correct guess, he knew this wasn't going to end well and he couldn't lie to her, her of all people. So he stopped vibrating his face and moved his cowl down.

"Eobard Thawne is my real name." He commented.

She placed her hands over her mouth.

He moved close to her, she was shorter than him and her loss of heels made it feel like he towered over her. "You must say nothing to anyone" He informed her.

She just stared into his eyes. Shock was all that he could read from her.

"Are we clear? I don't want to hurt you. I couldn't hurt you." His eyes softened at that last part "However I need to know you won't say anything." he said sternly. "You owe me"

"The right thing to do would be to come clean to Team Flash, to Barry. The right thing to do would be to look you in the eye and tell you that I am not afraid of you or what you will do to me." She paused. "But I am so damn tired of doing the right thing."

She then crashed her lips to his catching him off guard. She put her hands in his thick black hair and kissed him hard. His hands moved to her hips and grasped them tightly.

When they parted he just looked confused. She took a step back.

"I have been a good girl my whole life and it's gotten me nowhere. I think because that's not who I really am." She explained backing away from him unzipping her dress and letting it fall to the floor standing in nothing but her black push up bra and black thong. "I'm bad"

Eobard couldn't believe what he was seeing. He froze. She moved toward him running one of her hands down his chest, watching her hand as it moved down his torso. She then put both her hands on his chest and leaned into his ear and nibbled it a little. He closed his eyes and allowed a low growl to come out.

She then whispered into his ear. "I want to help you, I want to work with you. You can be my king and I, your queen. Harrison Wells or Eobard,whoever you are today.." She paused and nibbled his earlobe one more time and then finished her sentence. "I want you to fuck me."

He didn't need to hear anymore. He knew he should have just left. Just took his chance but he didn't. He wanted her too. Ever since she came into S.T.A.R. Labs he wanted to taste her, to feel her and to move inside her. Here she was, offering herself up on platter.

He then moved her quickly to the bed, making quick work of throwing the suit off. Just in his boxers he hovered over her lingerie clad body. Panting heavily as he pressed his lips to hers. She then brought her arms out to pull him down on her.

She rolled them over and was on top. She then began kissing his neck and sucking on it. He moaned at the pleasure. She trailed kisses all the way down to his erection. She freed it from his boxers and licked the tip.

"Shit" came from Harrison's lips.

She then took his member in her mouth. Harrison enjoyed seeing her red lips wrap around him. She sucked as though she was hungry for him. The feeling was exquisite.

She then moved from his member with a loud pop. She then removed her bra and thong. Harrison eyed her with lust as he watched her strip.

She then got back on top of him, however he didn't like being vulnerable to her again so using his super speed her moved her to be under him.

He then pressed a vibrating thumb to her swollen bud. He needed her to be soaking by the time he dived into her.

"Oh shit, yes, yes" She moaned under his touch and arched her back. He couldn't believe this was happening. The woman he had wanted from day one wanted him too. She was currently writhing under his touch, knowing full and well who he was.

He teased her for just a few moments but couldn't hold on himself much longer. She gave him permission to move on. "Oh god, I need you to fuck me." She moaned to him.

He moved his member to her entrance and teased it. Earning a whimper from her. This caused a small smile to play on his lips. She was his to do with as he liked.

As he slid in her she let out a pleasure filled moan. She was so wet he slid right in and filled her.

He began slow, pulling out and then slowly going back in. She didn't seem to like this plan and she let him know. "You're a fucking speedster, fuck me like one" She said as she leaned forward and bit his shoulder.

He then understood what this was going to be. She wasn't some gentle flower he needed to romance. She was Chaos.

He moved faster and started vibrating inside of her.

"Oh fuck yes, just like that. Oh fuck me so good" she moaned as he pumped in and out of her wet core.

He then rested his head in the nap of her neck and she began kissing, sucking and biting his neck and shoulder.

He moved to crush his lips to hers and she caught his lip and bit down, hard . Tasting his own blood he smirked. It was like an exploding sun fucking her. He loved it.

He then slowly pulled out of her, causing a whimper to come from her. He then picked her up from the bed and super sped them to a wall in her room. He bit at her ear and neck and she just kept moaning.

'Beg" he said in a low raspy voice.

"Please, god fuck me, please" She begged.

"Say my name. My real name" He ordered.

"Eobard Thawne, be a damn man and fuck me." she said looking at him in the eyes and snapping at him with her teeth.

He then lifted her up and shoved his dick deep in her pussy, pressing her against the wall. Causing a loud moan to come from her. He didn't know having her in this position would bring him so much pleasure. Pressed against a wall she was his, she hungrily took his lips and clawed at his bare back. He vibrated as he did before and her climax came quickly. As she pulsed around him he exploded in her, both panting for breath.

"So I take it this means you won't say anything?" He asked as he was still inside her and pressing her against the wall.

She then moved to his neck, after that orgasm everything was sensitive. She began peppering kisses to his neck and spoke in between them getting her a low groan from him. "As long as you keep fucking me like that. The only noise you'll hear from me is your name in climax."

He then moved out of her slowly. He retrieved his boxers and she got some tight shorts and put on a tight tank top. As she was calming her hair in her bedroom mirror he came up behind her, wrapping his hands around her waist and biting her shoulder.

She smiled.

"Stay with me tonight please." She asked.

Eobard couldn't believe his ears. He kept waiting for this to be some trick. Eris was gorgeous and chaotic. He wanted her.

"I'll stay until you fall asleep. I have to be Harrison Wells again tomorrow and I have to yell at you and Cisco" He smirked as he kissed her ear.

She turned to face him still in his arms "Well then I'll just take out my aggression on you when you come home" She then kissed him.

"Deal" He laughed. They both then got in her bed and embraced one another.

He thought to himself about Home, the place he had tried so desperately to get back to. However he knew it was with her. Eris, his chaos queen.


End file.
